RM: Gemstone Academy
by earlymorninglight12
Summary: The remake of Gemstone Academy! Join the academy rivalry and enjoy yourselves! NO MORE OC'S! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is _the remake_ of Gemstone Academy, an academy where Trainers, Breeders, and Coordinators come together to learn more about Pokémon ways of survival in the Pokémon world while having fun school rivalry and friendship!

**NO MORE OC'S. **

**THIS IS ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED IN THE OTHER GEMSTONE ACADEMY. SORRY!**

So, guys, just re-send your information about your OC(s) in a message, not a review. Okay? And you have to look at the form once more because I changed/added/removed some stuff.

**Lady Limeonade and XxRoseLoverxX: if you want, you could be sisters and be the daughters of Drew and May if you want to! I'm totally fine with that! **

**But nothing breaking up contestshipping OR ikarishipping!  
**

**If you submitted an OC and don't have an account, put it in your reviews: I'll allow that.**

Also, if you like, you can add additional information, okay? In your message, I mean.

Format it like this:

Name: First, Last (middle is optional)

Nickname: optional, if none just write N/A for Not Available

Age: 14-18

Gender: male or female

Region: Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn, or Johto

Hometown: any town in any of the four regions. Please make sure the region/town is correct.

Dormitory: Kyogre, Groudon, or Rayquaza.

**Kyogre-Coordinators: compete in Contests and earn ribbons**

**Groudon-Trainers: challenge Gyms and earn badges**

**Rayquaza-Breeders: raise Pokémon and takes care of them (like in a hospital)**

Appearance:

-Hair: color, style (straight, curly, cut in jagged lines, etc), length

~During bed time:

~During everyday/school time:

~During formal occasions:

~During swimming:

-Eyes: color, eye depth (mysterious, angry, fierce, cold, emotionless, etc.)

-Everyday Clothes: outside of school _time_.

-School Clothes: shirt, skirt/pants/shorts [or dress if girl], shoes, socks if worn; nothing revealing

-SwimWear: (hey, girl OC senders, no bikinis, okay?) (towel, shoes, suit, goggles, sunblock/no sunblock, sunglasses/no sunglasses, additional)

-Pajama Wear: robes and slippers okay, but nothing revealing

-Formal Clothes: nothing revealing please

**-If you're a Kyogre, please submit all Contest clothing. Cannot be your formal clothing. Including hairstyles; maybe any additional accessories such as nail polish or make-up or whatever.**

-Jewelry: Actually, add the jewelry with all your clothing materials. These are only jewelry you were _constantly_ or almost everday.

-Height: (tall, short, average.)

-Weakness level: (strong, weak, medium in strength)

-Width: (fat, medium, slender, thin, scrawny, etc.)

-Skin tone: (dark, light, pale, lightly tanned, tanned, etc.)

-Additional accessories or looks: (scars, burns, faded wounds, etc.)

Personality: gentle, kind, fierce, easy-going, angry, cold, sarcastic, how they act toward friends, how they act toward enemies, how they act toward someone they don't know, how they act toward Pokémon, etc.

Status/Work History: how are they in the Pokémon world?

-**Nobody can be really famous or anything like a Master Coordinator, a Gym Leader, an Elite Four, or a Champion, or even a Master Breeder. A top Breeder is okay, a Top Coordinator (a Coordinator who had won at least one Ribbon Cup but isn't a Master Coordinator), but nothing to do with all those stuff.**

Family: sister, brother, (can be only child), parents (can be orphan but has to be under the care of someone that is stated.) None can be famous as above.

Birthday **MONTH**: Months of the year.

Opinion of other dormitories: disgust, pride, anger, rivalry, etc.

Opinion of _your_ dormitory: disgust (why?), pride, anger (why?), rivalry, etc.

Favorite color:

Favorite scent:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokémon: Must have one Starter Pokémon from the region they're from and six Pokémon total. **MIN.: FOUR; MAX.: SIX. Try to get as possible Pokémon as is in the region you're in, ex.: Buizel doesn't live in Kanto, so you usually can't possibly get a Buizel if you're from Kanto.**

NO LEGENDARIES. I'm giving ya a chance to resend.

Hoenn: Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile, Torchic/Combusken/Blaziken, or Mudkip/Marshtomp/Swampert

Johto: Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium, Cyndaquil/Quilava/Typhlosion, or Totodile/Croconaw/Feraligatr

Kanto: Bulbasaur/Ivysaur/Venusaur, Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard, or Squirtle/Wartortle/Blastoise

Sinnoh: Turtwig/Grotle/Torterra, Chimchar/Monferno/Infernape, Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon

Must have:

-A nickname (have a back-up name just in case, okay?), a personality, a gender, and moves. 4 moves minimum, and 6 moves don't have to put the levels or the abilities or anything.

Love Interest: (if you put N/A for this, I'll contact you later)

Other: other things you want me to know.

* * *

My OCs

**Name:** Roxanna Ikari

**Nickname:** Roxanne

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Region:** Sinnoh

**Hometown:** Veilstone City

**Dormitory:** Kyogre

**Appearance:**

-Hair: waist-length, straight, shining plum-colored hair. Long side bangs like mother that are clipped to the sides with triangular silver clips.

~During bed time: long hair loose

~During everyday/school time: hair usually in a high ponytail

~During formal occasions: side hair pieces curled elegantly and the rest of her hair tied in a low ponytail with a cream-white ribbon.

~During swimming: hair in two braids

-Eyes: blazing onyx black

-Everyday Clothes: dark purple jeans and a lapis lazuli-colored t-shirt. Whtie zip-up jacket with dark blue go-go boots.

-School Clothes: dark purple skirt and white t-shirt. A dark navy zip-up jacket and dark blue go-go boots like mother completing her look.

-SwimWear: violet one-piece with sky-blue flowers; white flip-flops; lavender towel; blue and white goggles; jasmine-scented sunblock; light blue stylish sunglasses.

-Pajama Wear: white leggings, dark purple baggy shirt. Covered by a navy cloak with a hood and on her feet are silver sandal flats.

-Formal Clothes: lavender dress. Flowing skir tnad a tight bodice with a turquiose stone at the necklace. Strappy silver heels and silver chain around neck.

-Contest Clothes: ankle-length white dress with a slight bell shaped skirt and no straps. Creamy blue pearl necklace and bracelet. Hair in a braid, then curled into a bun at the back of her head.

-Jewelry: (always) silver earrings with star amethysts

-Height: really tall, nearly six feet

-Weakness level: quite strong and can handle herself pretty well in a fight

-Width: slender and tall

-Skin color: pale-skinned like her mother

-Additional accessories or looks: a long scar on her left arm from defending her younger brother in a fight when they were younger.

**Personality:** if you met Roxanna and she was in a good mood, you'd say 'pleasant'. If you came upon her when she was in a bad mood, you'd say 'cold and rude'. If you saw her when she's fine, you'd think 'harsh'. She's harsh all right; harsh and brutal. Cold and hard to get along with. But sh'es loyal to all her friends and family but only laughs when she has a good cause. Smirks in amusement instead of smiling, but her eyes show most of her emotion. Unlike her sister and brother, she uses force and strength to get through.

**Status/Work History:** won three Ribbon Cups and plenty of ribbons. Has six badges but is uninterested in challenging the Pokémon League.

**Family:**

-Dad: Paul

-Mom: Dawn

-Younger brother: Hiroki, 16

-Younger sister: Platinum, 13

**Birthday month:** December

**Opinion of other dormitories**:

-Groudon: since her brother is in the Groudon Dormitory, she has no comment and looks favorably upon them.

-Rayquaza: her uncle is a Breeder and she personally loves small animals, she also looks favorably upon them.

**Opinion of _your_ dormitory**:

Kyogre: is annoyed if the rest of the Kyogre dorm decide to act completely girlish and frilly, but other than that is on pleasant terms with all of them.

**Favorite color**: purples of all shades, blues of all shades, and white. Black for her is an okay color too!

**Favorite scent**: jasmine, lavender, mint

**Hobbies**: drawing, writing poems, training her Pokémon, thinking on her own.

**Likes**: strong Pokémon, poems, her family

**Dislikes**: weaklings, spelling mistakes, swearing, candy

**Pokémon**:

Pokémon: Torterra

Gender: Male

Nickname: Torr

Personality: gentle, wise, gruff, and liable to ignore others. But can offer help if Torr sees it's really needed.

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Crunch, Stone Edge, Leaf Storm

Pokémon: Luxray

Gender: Male

Nickname: Lux

Personality: fierce, inclined to fight, like a leader of a pack. But can be kind if needed.

Moves: Shock Wave, Discharge, Thunderbolt, and Thunderfang

Pokémon: Lucario

Gender: Male

Nickname: Lucario

Personality: wise, informative, swift, fast, and like a leader as well, but more humble than the arrogant Lux. Has a soft spot for Amethyst (I TRANSFORMED MY OC AMETHYST TO AN ESPEON…).

Moves: Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Focus Punch, Force Palm

Pokémon: Espeon

Gender: Female

Nickname: Amethyst

Personality: serious, gentle, caring, kind, warm-hearted. A good companion for Roxanna and is a good strategy helper during Contests. Hangs around Lucario as much as is allowed.

Moves: Psybeam, Psychic, Captivate, Flash

Pokémon: Togekiss

Gender: Female

Nickname: Togepi

Personality: cheerful, exciting, interested in nearly everything, and often following the arrogant Lux around while chirping excitedly.

Moves: Sky Attack, ExtremeSpeed, Air Slash, and Fly

**Love Interest:** if I'm not mistaken, it was James Curtis, wasn't it?

*~---~*

**Name:** Hiroki Ikari

**Nickname:** N/A

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Region:** Sinnoh

**Hometown:** Veilstone City

**Dormitory:** Groudon

**Appearance:**

-Hair: nearly shoulder-length, choppy-cut (like father), midnight-blue hair. No additional accessories.

~During bed time: normal

~During everyday school time: normal

~During formal occasions: normal

~During swimming: normal

-Eyes: peaceful midnight-blue

-Everyday Clothes: navy jeans and a gray t-shirt. Blue version of father's sneakers while wearing a purple version of his father's jacket.

-School Clothes: light blue t-shirt and dark gray pants. He has a blue version of his father's shoes along with a purple version of his father's jacket.

-SwimWear: gray and dark purple swimming shirt and swimming trunks. Peppermint-scented sunblock along with a blue towel, black and gray goggles, dark blue sunglasses. Black and white flip-flops

-Pajama Wear: black shorts and gray shirt.

-Formal Clothes: traditional tuxedo and dress shoes with tie.

-Jewelry: N/A

-Height: really tall, not yet as tall as his sister but nearly; 5'7"

-Weakness level: well strong and can fight Rhyperior or Aggron (or any other strong Pokémon) with his bare hands without a sweat.

-Width: tall and broad like father

-Skin color: slightly tanned skin like father

-Additional accessories or looks: nothing is marred and he's perfectly fine.

**Personality:** nearly opposite of his sister. He can be harsh and cold, but most of the time gentle yet serious. Hiroki is withholding and never gives out information other than the traditional information like the name and age. He laughs considerably more easier than his sister but smirks as well; as smirking is a common trait in his family.

**Status/Work History:** Hiroki has battled and challenged many people. He has eight badges and is currently training hard to get stronger to defeat Cynthia.

**Family:**

-Dad: Paul

-Mom: Dawn

-Older sister: Roxanna, 18

-Younger sister: Platinum, 13

**Birthday month:** August

**Opinion of other dormitories**:

-Kyogre: since his sister is in the Kyogre Dormitory, he has no comment but still openly asks her _why_ she'd prefer to dress her Pokémon and show off appeals. This is the biggest argument reason between the siblings.

-Rayquaza: he has a soft spot for young, defenseless Pokémon although he hates to admit it. He's neutral all in all.

**Opinion of _your_ dormitory**:

Groudon: he doesn't mind them at all and challenges them whenever he feels the need to do so.

**Favorite color**: dark purple, blues of all kinds, and grays.

**Favorite scent**: peppermint, jasmine, lavender, regular mint

**Hobbies**: writing stories, training Pokémon, reading books, keeping to himself, hanging out with his sister even when she calls him an annoying Beedril.

**Likes**: strong Pokémon, poems/stories, his friends and family

**Dislikes**: weaklings, swearing, candy

**Pokémon**:

Pokémon: Infernape

Gender: Male

Nickname: Inferno

Personality: fierce, keeps to itself, and prefers to be distant from everyone except its Trainer and the other Pokémon. Often times playing with its tail.

Moves: Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Focus Blast

Pokémon: Electabuzz

Gender: Male

Nickname: Electric

Personality: loyal, can often be mischeivous, but mostly stays to the team and its Trainer.

Moves: ThunderPunch, Brick Break, Protect, and ThunderShock

Pokémon: Fearow

Gender: Male

Nickname: Fear

Personality: temperamental. Hiroki had a hard time training Fearow to listen to him but eventually succeeded, and now Fearow will only attack when ordered to by Hiroki.

Moves: Fly, Defog, Air Cutter, Sky Attack, Tri Attack

Pokémon: Bellossom

Gender: Female

Nickname: Belle

Personality: cheerful, often playful, loves to run and battle.

Moves: Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, Stun Spore

Pokémon: Floatzel

Gender: Male

Nickname: Bui

Personality: smart, clearly loyal, and harsh. But a good companion and battles strictly.

Moves: Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Crunch, Dive, Surf

**Love Interest:** none yet. But if anyone wants to like him, feel free. But I'm not promising he has responding feelings!

* * *

Okay…so I don't think I missed anything.

PLEASE, send it to me by PM. Not review! No reviews concerning OC's! Thanks!

Also…this is also a chance to re-edit all of your OC's. Thanks.

Gemstone Academy will prevail; I'm not giving up!

And I'll delete the first Gemstone Academy soon.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! AND FORGIVE ME!

**Don't get freaked out but I am closing this earlymorninglight12 account forever. I will not return and answer questions by this account.**

**DON'T PANIC OR WONDER, 'cause I have an explanation ready for you:**

**I feel restricted on this account. It may seem really stupid but that's how I feel. On my other account, AuthorOfHope, it will be better. Stories will get posted on it soon enough when the account gets unlocked (I made it just an hour ago). Everything is explained in greater detail on my profile, and on the AuthorOfHope profile too.**

**Thanks! Don't worry, I'll still be updating the stories on my profile.  
**


End file.
